eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
SKYWALKER LIGHTSABER SOUND
These are Star Wars sound effects used in many Star Wars movies, and it is also used in other media besides the Star Wars franchise. The sounds are designed and created by Ben Burtt. One of the most common startup lightsaber sounds is a +12 pitch version of Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET BY from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library made by Sound Ideas Canada Ltd.. Used In TV Shows * Arthur (different versions used in "Buster's Book Battle".) * Futurama * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (Heard once in "Brown Evil (Part 2)".) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (Heard once in "Gonzo's Video Show".) * Kamen Rider (Showa era) * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "A Pooh Day Afternoon".) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard in "The Spoon") * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard in "The Spoon") * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars Rebels * Transformers * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (Different versions, heard in "Transylvania") TV Specials * Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales * Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (2012) Movies * The Croods (2013) (One of the versions is heard as Grug steps on something hot) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Lord of the Rings (1978) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Norm Of The North (2016) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) (One of the takes is used for steam hissing) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Star Wars: Episode VII - The Forces Awakens (2015) * Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (Hums of it are used when Buzz feels through a set-up hologram.) * The Transformers: The Movie (1986) * Young Indiana Jones: Masks of Evil (1997/1999) (different versions, heard in "Transylvania" segment) Shorts * BURN-E (2008) (Shorts) * Daybreak Berlin (1999) (One of the takes is used thrice for smoke from a gas grenade) * Lego Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises * Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 * Lego Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick Commercials * Lunchables Brigade Commercials * Lucasfilm logo (1996-2018?) (Star Wars: Clone Wars only) Video Games * 19XX: The War Against Destiny * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Star Gladiator Episode 1: Final Crusade * Strider 2 * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) (Video Game) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) (Video Game) * Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) * Star Wars: Trials on Tatooine Anime * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) * Yu Yu Hakusho Image Gallery * Main article: SKYWALKER LIGHTSABER SOUND/Image Gallery Audio Samples